Pasando El Tiempo
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Tomaste la armadura de mi pecho y la abriste. Viste mi corazón dentro del desorden y dijiste "no está roto." —Mal summary— One-Short /Song-fic Passing Time de Heffron Drive. Kogan


N/A: New One-Short! Aunque creo que es un poco más un Song-fic... Tiene algunas partes de la canción "Passing Time" de Heffron Drive & Logan. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :)

Passing•Time~~~

Kendall tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana del estudio de grabación donde ya hacía con Dustin (su compañero que banda y amigo) grabando algo nuevo para su nuevo proyecto "Happy Mistakes Unplugged", Él sabía que este proyecto sería un gran éxito, a muchas personas le gustaban sus canciones y su música. Kendall era un gran compositor, todas sus canciones expresaban o decían cosas que le habían sucedido momentos atrás, momentos en los cuales se sentía destrozado, triste, alegre, especial... ect. Sus canciones no se comparaban con ninguna otra, eran todas especiales y el motivo era que se expresaba en una persona para conseguir tal belleza de letra, pero también ese era el problema. La mayoría de las canciones de Heffron Drive, Kendall se inspiraba es su mejor amigo Logan, Logan era una persona maravillosa y única para Él, había sido su amigo desde incluso antes de nacer y años después su relación era aún más fuerte cada día.

Esta canción que iban a grabar hoy, tenía una gran historia acerca de su relación con Logan, por ello su mirada verde perdida en la ventana. Esto era difícil de cantar ya que le recordaba mucho un momento en el que su corazón estaba roto... una tonta sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar las palabras de Logan aquel día que se sintió destrozado...

"Tu corazón no está roto, está cosido".

Esa fue una de las razones por la cual tenía ese tatuaje, ese tatuaje de un corazón cosido. Definitivamente no podía seguir con esto, esta canción iba a ser un éxito, a muchos le había gustado, pero le recordaba mucho a Logan...

–Kendall... ¡Kendall!

Kendall sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar donde provenía el grito de su nombre. Vio el gran vidrio frente a Él y a Dustin hablándole por un micrófono.

–Oye, Kendall. Si quieres podemos dejar esto para mañana, pero solo para mañana. El lanzamiento es muy pronto y aún faltan unos arreglos...

–Sí, sí. Lo sé. No te preocupes, mañana lo grabaremos, sólo necesito descansar un poco, es todo.– Se quitó los audífonos y los puso sobre el micrófono, se quitó la guitarra y la puso en su respectivo lugar.

–¿Le dirás a Logan que esa canción es para Él?

Al oír eso, Kendall se tropezó con un cable y cayó sobre la batería. Dustin rió un poco. Kendall se levantó y miró de forma "indignada" a su amigo, caminó a la puerta de la cabina de grabación y salió, vio a Dustin en el suelo agarrando la panza y riendo a más no poder.

Passing•Time~~~

Kendall entró a su casa, cerró de nuevo y caminó a la sala, al hacerlo encontró la televisión encendida y dando un programa en particular para cualquier niño de 9-10 años. Levantó una ceja en confusión, no recordaba haber dejado encendido el tele, agarró el control remoto y lo apagó.

–¡Hey, yo estaba viendo eso!

Kendall levantó la mirada en dirección a la cocina en donde provenía esa voz, era Logan preparándose un sándwich. Claro, si tus amigos nunca entraron a tu casa sin permiso y se comieron todo lo que tuviera en tu refrigeradora, nunca fueron tus amigos.

–¿Logan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Tú qué crees?– preguntó juguetonamente.

–Logan, es enserio.

–Nada. Estaba aburrido en mi casa y decidí visitarte, pero noté que no estabas así que imaginé que aún estabas grabando con Dustin es el estudio. Así que recordé donde dejas las llaves, entré y aquí estoy.– terminó dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

–..Me hubieras llamado.– Kendall no sabía que decir después de lo que le acababa de decir Logan, así que no tuvo de otra que dejar salir lo único "normal" que se le vino a la mente. Se sentía mal, un poco confundido o desorientado después de todo el trabajo de hoy y más por la parte última sobre la canción de Passsing Time y ahora, con el simple hecho de estar Logan ahí, justo al frente suyo. No sabía si pudiera soportarlo, no quería hacer algo que dañara su relación con su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería echarlo de su casa.

–Oye, Kendall. ¿Quieres hacer algo?– Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio levantara la mirada de nuevo en dirección a Logan. Los cachetes de Kendall estaban un poco sonrojados mientras veía a Logan e imaginaba que pasaba sus brazos por si cintura de Logan y éste por su cuello, lo atraía más a Él y lo besaba lenta, pero apasionadamente igual. –¿Kendall?

–... ¿Eh?

–¿Estás bien?

–Oh, sí. Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, no te escuché, ¿Qué decías?

–Que si quieres hacer algo. Podemos jugar un videojuego, traje uno nuevo, ¿quieres jugar?

–A-ah, Sí. Suena divertido, ¿por qué no?

Passing•Time~~~

–¡Espera! ¡cuidado atrás!– gritó Kendall lanzándose al lado de Logan y "aplastándolo".

–¡Hey, Kendall! ¡Bájate! ¡Estás gordo!

Kendall rió a carcajadas quitándose de encima de su amigo. Logan también río y lo empujó del hombro tan fuertemente que Kendall cayó de su cama. Ahí en el suelo, agarró una almohada que igual había caído y se la lanzó en la cara a Logan. Kendall se levantó del suelo, agarró los controles del PlayStation que estaban en su cama y los puso sobre el televisor. Caminó a la puerta y sintió que le lanzaban algo en la espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio a Logan con una sonrisa.

–Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

–Voy a traer unas botanas.

–Genial, tengo hambre.

Kendall sonrió y salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina abrió la puerta de la alacena y sacó unas bolsas de botanas, las abrió y las echó en un plato ondo como los de palomitas. Botó la basura en su lugar y volvió a su cuarto. Al llegar encontró a Logan sobre su cama leyendo un papel arrugado y casi noto. Kendall cerró de nuevo la puerta y sonrió cuando Logan lo volvió a ver.

–Es una hermosa canción, Kendall.

Kendall levantó una ceja y reconoció el papel, era la letra de la canción que le había escrito a Logan.

–¡Suelta eso!– Kendall gritó lanzando el plato a algún lugar al azar y se lanzó a Logan arrebatándole el papel y rompiéndolo en pesados.

–Hey, era una buena canción, ¿por qué la rompiste? ¿qué tiene de mala?

–¡Lo único malo es que la viste! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

–A-ah, lo siento. Sólo lo vi sobre tu mesa de noche y quise verlo. No pensé que fuera algo malo.

–No es nada malo, solo...– Kendall no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada. –A-ah... Olvídalo.

–No.– Logan lo miró. La mirada triste de Kendall le era como una punzada en el corazón. Él era su mejor amigo y no quería verlo así. –Dime que te pasa. ¿Qué tienes? Kendall, hablame.

Kendall levantó la mirada y se topó con la de Logan, al parecer ninguno notó la a cercanía del otro. Ambos se estaban hipnotizados con los ojos del otro, era como una guerra entre miradas para descubrir cual era la más intensa.

Kendall se acercó más al rostro de Logan, éste por alguna razón retrocedió, Kendall se acercó un poco más y Logan seguía retrocediendo, llegó un momento en el cual a Kendall se le hizo muy estresante la a lejanía de Logan por lo cual agarró su cachete y lo acarició suavemente.

–Logan...– susurró cuando sus alientos se mezclaban. –Esa canción es muy especial para mí y...

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo es?– dijo acariciando su mejilla y cerrando los ojos.

–Porque habla de mi corazón roto.

–Ya te dije que tu corazón no está roto, tu corazón está cosido.

Kendall bajó la mirada un momento y se encontró con los finos y apetitosos labios de Logan, estaba más que loco y encantado por la belleza de su gran amigo Logan. Peleó con toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero al final no ganó. Su deseo más inalcanzable se cumplió, estaba besando a Logan, y no era sólo un simple beso, sabía que había algo más ahí. Había algo... "mágico". Logan le dio acceso a Kendall e hicieron de este momento y beso, algo más apasionado y con más sabor.

Se estuvieron besando hasta que ambos casi no tenían oxígeno y se daban pequeños besitos –...Y, quiero... que la cantes conmigo... mañana en el estudio para Happy Mistakes Unplugged... ¿Qué dices?

Salió, fuera de su cuerpo, el lado salvaje de Logan.

Logan lanzó a Kendall en la cama, se sentó en su abdomen y con sus manos, inmovilizó a Kendall por las muñecas. Se acercó a su cuello, lo besó junto a mordiscos y jalones en su óvulo de la oreja. Kendall gemía y su pecho subía y bajaba con forme su respiración era fuerte y pesada. –Sería un placer.– dijo sexy y provocativa mente en su oído antes de volver a besarlo.

Luego de unos segundos Logan se separó y volvió al cuello de su amigo, pero algo lo detuvo. Sintió algo duro y palpitante debajo de donde ya hacía sentado, se levantó y se quitó de ahí sentándose en la cama junto a Kendall, al dejar de estar sentado ahí, notó algo sobresalir del pantalón de su amigo. De forma lenta se acercó a la oreja de Kendall y mientras acariciaba lentamente el bulto de su amigo, le susurraba con voz ronca y sexy a la vez que Kendall gemía.

–¿Esto es por mí, Kendall?– Le dio un apretón a la entrepierna de su amigo rubio.

–¡Ah!... S-sí...

Logan soltó su erección, agarró sus cosas y salió del cuarto de Kendall cerrando la puerta fuertemente, Kendall se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo... pero al llegar a las escaleras, lo último que pudo ver y/o escuchar fue la puerta principal cerrarse con bastante fuerza.

Passing•Time~~~

Era ya de mañana, Kendall llegó temprano al estudio de grabación, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó frente al gran y largo teclado lleno de botones para grabar las canciones, Kendall empezó a jugar con los controles y botones del sonido, se sentía triste y devastado... sentía y creía que había arruinado su relación con su mejor amigo Logan. Ahora Logan estaría molesto y enojado con Kendall por un bien rato, eso a Kendall lo ponía muy triste, conocía muy bien a Logan y sabía que iba a durar más de una semana su enfado hacia Él.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al instante su cabeza y mirada se dirigieron hacia ahí. Era Dustin quien estaba entrando, miró a Kendall y le dio una leve sonrisa antes de tirar sus cosas junto a las que Kendall y dirigirse donde Él.

–Hey, Kendall.– Saludó.

–Hey...– Kendall se levantó y caminó a la cabina. Se puso los audífonos y agarró el micrófono.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó Dustin al notar la cara de triste que tenía su amigo.

–Sí, sólo... sólo empieza ya.

Dustin no dijo nada, solamente asintió y reprodujo la música. Kendall la escuchó y empezó a cantar.

"You took my heart-shaped hourglass

And turned it over, over.

The further that i'm falling back,

You bring me closer, closer..."

De repente la puerta fue abierta sin previo aviso y un chico azabache, pálido y cansado entró. La música se detuvo, Kendall volvió a ver a Dustin, el cual veía como Logan intentaba recuperar el aliento. Kendall volteo a ver a Logan y al intenté sintió algo en el corazón, algo como una punzada.

–Lo... siento. Perdón por... la demora.– dijo Logan apoyándose en sus rodillas para respirar.

–Ah... No hay problema, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó Dustin confundido.

–Kendall me invitó a cantar esta canción con Él.

Dustin volvió a mirar a Kendall, Él sólo se sonrojó. Dustin le indicó a Logan ir a la cabina, Logan entró y miró a Kendall, le sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a Él, agarró un micrófono y ambos cantaron al escuchar iniciar la música.

"You took my heart-shaped hourglass

And turned it over, over.

The further that I'm falling back,

You bring me closer, closer.

Cause I lost my way inside the truth,

Watching moments slipping through my hands

Kept getting emptier each day.

You lit the match, shook me awake.

The fire grew, you fanned the flames.

It burned until the walls let in the light.

We're all passing time,

Looking for the rush that makes us feel alive. (Passing time)

Living through the moments,

Trapped inside a lie. (Us feel alive)

I need you here tonight,

Show me there's more to life

And we're not passing time.

You took the armor on my chest

And tore it open, open.

You saw my heart inside the mess,

Said it's not broken, broken.

Cause I lost my way inside the truth,

Watching moments slipping through my hands

Kept getting emptier each day.

You lit the match, shook me awake.

The fire grew, you fanned the flames.

It burned until the walls let in the light.

We're all passing time,

Looking for the rush that makes us feel alive,

Living through the moments,

Trapped inside a lie.

I need you here tonight.

Show me there's more to life.

And we're not passing time..."

Al terminar la canción, ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Logan rompió el "lazo" y se levantó, se quitó los audífonos, caminó a la puerta, salió de la cabina.

–A-ah, me tengo que ir. La canción suena genial, sigan así.– dijo el chico pálido con una sonrisa nerviosa, levantó los dos pulgares y salió.

Dustin volteó a ver a Kendall, éste entendió el mensaje. Se quitó los audífonos y salió corrió a alcanzar a Logan. Lo encontró caminando a unos metros del estudio. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo, le tocó del hombro y Logan se volteó.

–Hey...

–Hey...– dijo al ver a Kendall, le sonrió tiernamente dejando ver sus hoyos en sus cachetes.

–Yo, ah... creí que no llegarías a grabar la canción...

–Pues entonces creíste mal, te dije que me iba a ser un placer cantar contigo.

Kendall sonrió. –Eso me alegra. Oye, quiero preguntarte, mejor dicho, quiero que hablemos de algo...

–Si se trata o tiene que ver con lo de ayer, será mejor hablar en otro lugar.

–¿Te parece bien en mi casa?

–Claro, no hay problema.

Passing•Time~~~

Logan se sentó en el sofá de su amigo y esperó que Kendall empezara a hablar sobre lo que tenía en mente.

–Y-yo... ¿por qué ayer después de... tú sabes, te pusiste enojado y te fuiste?

–Oh, eso...

–Sí, eso...

–Bueno... sé que no debí de irme así, pero entré en pánico, no sabía que hacer o decir después de que me dijeras que tuviste una erección por mi culpa.– contestó cabizbajo.

–Logan...– Kendall se acercó y levantó la mirada de Logan. –Está bien, no estés triste. Creo que... sólo fue algo... un error de ambos.– Kendall se separó de Él, se sentía nuevamente triste.

–Para mí no fue un error lo que casi hacemos...

Esa oración llamó la atención de Kendall. –¿Por qué?

–Kendall, dime algo.– cambió de tema al tiempo que se sentaba de lado para mirar mejor al rubio. –Esa canción, Passing Time, ¿tú la escribiste para mí? ¿Yo soy esa persona especial que rompió tu corazón?

–Dos cosas,– ahora Kendall se sentó igual que como esta Logan. –Uno: Sí, la canción es para Ti. Dos: Mi corazón no está roto, está cosido.– Logan sonrió, Kendall se acercó a Logan y acarició su mejilla. –Nunca más va a está roto, porque tú lo coses siempre.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Quiero decir que Te Amo, Logan. Con una sola sonrisa tuya, me alegras el día. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte como amigo, aunque... ya no lo quiero ser más.

–¿A-ah, no?– dijo con voz triste.

–No. Quiero ser algo más para Ti. Quiero ser esa persona especial para Ti, quiero besarte y abrazarte sin sentir nada más que amor, quiero estar contigo en las Buenas y en las malas, quiero...

Logan se abalanzó a los labios de Kendall haciendo que ambos cayeran en el sofá, Kendall debajo de Logan. Logan hizo de este beso algo muy especial para los dos ellos y Kendall igual devolvió las intenciones, los dos se demostraban lo especiales que eran para el otro. Luego de un par de segundos, los cuales parecían horas, llegó el momento de separarse. Kendall juntó su frente con la de Logan y esperaron para recuperar el aliento.

–Yo igual te amo, Kendall y mucho.

Kendall sonrió. –¿Lo dices enserio?

–Sí. Jamás estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida.– dijo seriamente para después sonreír y darle un pequeño beso a Kendall. –Te Amo, Kendall.

–Yo te amo más, Logie. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

–¡Sip!– Kendall río y lo volvió a besar.

Passing•Time~~~

–Oye, Kenny.

Kendall apartó la vista de la pantalla del televisor y volvió a ver a su novio el cual estaba con su cabeza sobre su hombro. –¿Qué pasa, Logie?

–¿Quieres hacer algo más aparte de ver una película?– preguntó poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de Kendall y acariciándole suavemente.

–Mmm... podemos jugar videojuegos.

–Tengo una mejor idea.– Al terminar de decir eso se subió sobre el regazo de su novio rubio, lo besó apasionadamente mientras frotaba su pecho debajo de la camisa.

Kendall correspondió el beso, agarró a Logan por el trasero y lo llevó a su cuarto; en donde se entregarían por completo de la forma más romántica y apasionadamente posible...

Passing•Time~~~

N/A: Espero les haya gustado. :') Un lindo fic, según yo. Espero sus Favorites & sus Reviews. :D

—Indirectamente Kogan.


End file.
